Draco Malfoy y el Misterio de Internet
by a-lunatica
Summary: O de porqué las páginas web de slash fueron destrerradas. Parodia. Slash, Harry/Draco


¡Hola! Traigo un fic de humor, una parodia. Beteado por Caribellieh.

**Disclaimer**: Esto es fines de lucro, los personajes son de J.K.

**Comentarios: **Recomiendo leer las parafilias publicadas en el foro drarry y los fics de Helena Dax y Livia. Pero no es indispensable.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy y el Misterio del Internet**

**(O del porqué las páginas web de slash fueron desterradas)**

—Son atrasados— decía Draco mientras caminaba hacia el gran sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea de la sala principal de la mansión Malfoy.

—No son atrasados, sólo no tienen magia, y eso no los hace inferiores, al contrario, son bastante ingeniosos. Incluso tienen cosas bastante necesarias, como la televisión o los teléfonos, nosotros…

—No vuelan— interrumpió Draco, ya estaba un poco cansado de aquella conversación.

—Tienen aviones—dijo el moreno sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Aviones?— preguntó, más que nada para contentarle a su novio. La sola palabra no auguraba nada bueno.

—Son unas máquinas que tienen motor, hélices y alas, como los pájaros, son bastante…

— ¿Cómo los pájaros? ¿Y qué demonios es un motor?—preguntó por preguntar, su mente imaginaba cómo podía verse un avión, así como los pájaros, con plumas y todo. —Da lo mismo, nada que sea muggle puede compararse a volar en escoba.

Harry no respondió. Suspiró y miró a Draco. Responderle no serviría de nada, una respuesta llevaba a otra pregunta y ésta a otra y a otra. Además, al rubio las cosas muggles le entraban por una oreja y le salían por otra. Harry ya estaba cansado de ese juego de preguntas infinitas. De acuerdo, la idea había sido suya, introducir a Draco al mundo muggle, que viera por sí mismo que no eran tan diferentes.

Pero era una tarea imposible. Draco parecía estar en la fase de los tres años, la del porqué.

_¿Cómo viajan? ¿Cómo viven? ¿Cómo cocinan? ¿Tienen esclavos, como los elfos? ¿Qué enseñan en las escuelas? ¿Qué es un extraterrestre? ¿Cómo meten a las personas en esa caja sin usar magia? _Joder, Harry parecía una enciclopedia.

Harry decidió no hablar. En cambio, se acercó aún más a Draco y lo besó para que dejara de preguntar. Además, todo ese plan de "conozcamos a los muggles" tenía como objetivo que Draco aceptara mudarse con él a su departamento muggle.

Draco ya no detestaba a los muggles ni a los magos nacidos de muggle, simplemente no pensaba en ello. Para Draco, la magia lo era todo. O eso pensaba Harry, porque Draco ya sabía que Harry también era parte de ese todo.

El beso fue tierno, sin intenciones de provocar ni de alterar aquella escena. Potter, complacido al silenciar a Draco, se acomodó entre los brazos del rubio y se quedó allí, pensando.

Harry decidió que haría gala de su valentía histórica y le preguntaría, sin rodeos y sin estrategias inútiles— vamos, que Potter no servía para elaborar planes— si quería mudarse con él. Potter era flexible, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo se mudaría a la mansión con Malfoy padre incluido.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y, usando la excusa del frío, Harry se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Draco. Al estar en esa posición, se dio cuenta de que quería estar así cada día, cada mañana y cada noche.

—Vive conmigo—dijo Harry exteriorizando sus pensamientos.— En mi piso — agregó, girando el rostro para enfrentar los ojos de Draco.— Solos, tu y yo —la petición de Harry había roto el silencio en el que habían caído, Draco estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, en el límite del sueño y de la consciencia, tardó unos segundos en procesar aquellas palabras. Cuando las palabras 'vive' y 'piso' penetraron en la nebulosa que era su mente, reaccionó empujando a Harry, como si quemara.

Harry se sorprendió, y tomó esa reacción como una negativa. Sintió que algo en su pecho se estaba trisando, Draco, al parecer, notó la desilusión en los ojos verdes, y rápidamente lo abrazó. Dejando claro, con aquel fuerte abrazo, que su reacción no se debía al rechazo, sino a la aceptación. Draco era un exagerado.

—Hay que cambiar esas cortinas Potter, ese rojo es horrible —dijo Draco como toda respuesta, y la sonrisa radiante en su cara, de las pocas que esbozaba, reparó cualquier daño que su exagerada reacción inicial hubiese provocado.

Y de aquel modo tan típico, comenzó el verdadero tormento de Harry Potter, qué magos oscuros, qué planes para matarlo: Draco Malfoy descubriendo y maravillándose con el mundo muggle, y el internet.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Una semana después, Harry había recuperado sus instintos suicidas. Vivir con Draco era fantástico. Tenerlo para sí todos lo días, todas las noches, convivir en armonía, ser felices, ser felices y desarrollar complejo de enciclopedia. ¡Complejo de enciclopedia! El mentado complejo de héroe ya lo había aceptado, pero: ¡enciclopedia! Por Merlín que ya estaba harto de preguntas.

—Harry, ¿cómo eligen a los ministros?— preguntó Draco sentado frente a la televisión. Era sábado, y los sábados ninguno trabajaba, así que no bien Harry volvió de la compra, fue acribillado de preguntas, como era lo acostumbrado desde que vivían juntos.

Harry suspiró, dejó las bolsas con comida sobre la encimera y se dirigió al sofá, besó a Draco suavemente en los labios y se sentó a su lado. —Son elegidos por votación, las personas votan por alguien que los dirija —respondió con voz monótona, pero con un toque de ternura, por el interés que mostraba Draco.

Miró como los canales cambiaban, a Draco le encantaba el mando a distancia, _es como magia_ había dicho. Harry le indicó a Draco que dejara la televisión en aquel canal.

— ¿Monitos animados, Potter?—bromeó Draco — Ese niño de gorra rosada se parece a ti—siguió —todo despeinado y mal vestido, además de cabezón.

— ¿Cabezón?

—Si te miraras al espejo te... ¿qué son esos bichos? — Draco interrumpió su inteligente respuesta. El niño de gorra rosada hablaba con dos bichos: uno con el pelo rosado y el otro con el pelo verde. ¡Verde chillón! Ni siquiera verde Slytherin, ese verde era una aberración.

—Padrinos mágicos.

—Sus padres son estúpidos ¿cómo no se dan cuenta?

—Magia Draco, magia.

_¿De dónde sacaste esa nave voladora ultra futurista, con tecnología que no se inventará sino hasta dentro de diez años?_ Decía la mama del aquel enano de gorra rosada. _Internet _Respondió el enano. _Ah_ aceptó su padre.

_Internet es la solución a todos los problemas. _Agregó el enano de la TV.

A Harry le llegó un flechazo de genialidad. Pensó que la solución había llegado como por arte de magia.

— ¡Internet! — Exclamó Harry levantándose del sillón. —Eso es, cómo no lo pensé antes—seguía hablando, sin prestar atención a la ceja alzada de Draco. Harry estaba feliz por su descubrimiento.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

—Internet es la solución a todos mis problemas—dijo Harry en un suspiro dramático.

Draco pensó que Harry ya se había vuelto loco, tanta persecución a magos malvados le había fundido el cerebro, no podía ser sano estar pendiente siempre de la propia muerte. Era eso, o tramaba algo.

—Vamos a la cama Draco— dijo un sonriente Harry apagando la televisión. —Mañana vamos de compras.

¿De compras? Definitivamente Harry planeaba algo.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Después de la odisea al mundo muggle, de un aburrido rubio que miraba mal al encargado de la tienda de tecnología que hablaba con demasiada confianza con _su_ novio, ahí estaba la famosa portátil, con internet inalámbrico y todo.

Qué era y para qué servía, era todo un misterio.

El cómo lo descubrió, sucedió en varias fases.

—Mi primo Dudley tenía una en casa —decía Harry mientras abría la caja.

Draco lo miraba a la distancia, con una ceja alzada y mirando todo como si no fuera con él. Sabía qué era una portátil y qué era internet, algo así como una red mundial que permitía compartir información, eso él podía entenderlo. Pero no podía entender como eso solucionaría sus problemas, además que no sabía que tuvieran problemas.

La única discusión había sido por la decoración. Potter quería mantener las horrorosas cortinas rojas y la vulgar alfombra beige, y no quería los finos sillones italianos que Draco sí quería. Pero no era novedad que el buen gusto de Potter era inexistente, al igual que su sentido común.

Draco no veía ningún problema que tuviera que ser solucionado por esa cosa.

Harry estaba emocionado, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, y Draco consciente de la infancia de Harry, no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba.

Hasta que Potter le informó, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, que le enseñaría a usar aquella cosa.

La primera fase consistió en mirar con superioridad la pantalla, escondiendo cualquier interés, porque los Malfoy no se interesaban por cacharos muggles. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, los Malfoy tampoco vivían en el mundo muggle, ni 'compartían cama' con un mestizo, ni… bueno, la idea se entiende.

Al final, Draco usó la regla de: un Malfoy siempre lo sabe todo, y es el mejor, y todo eso. Y supuso que esa regla era la más importante.

Eso de tener reglas a medida de la situación era algo genial, pensó Draco. Le permitía hacer ese tipo de cosas sin rebajarse a mostrar interés genuino por aquella cosa muggle, porque, siendo sinceros, le llamaba la atención eso de la información de todo el mundo.

La segunda fase fue de aceptación. Repasar mentalmente todas y cada una de las indicaciones que escuchó de Harry, que se encendía _aquí_, que las ventanas se abrían _acá_, etcétera.

Así que, Draco se sentó frente a la pantalla dispuesto a descubrir los misterios del mundo muggle, y del internet.

La tercera fase fue odiada por Harry. Y fue la que demostró que lo planes de Harry Potter siempre se volvían en su contra.

En tres días Draco parecía saber más del mundo muggle que el propio Harry.

El primer día fue de datos inútiles, según Harry, a Draco le hacían pensar que los muggles era unos tarados, y se divertía con ello.

—Harry, ¿sabías que si tomas cien tazas de café en menos de cuatro horas, te mueres?

—Vale, ya no tomaré tanto café.

—No lo digo por eso, pero, quién es tan estúpido para probar esa teoría, ¿ves? Esto demuestra que los muggles están locos —locos y todo, pero Draco no salía del internet.

Tres horas después, y un Harry almorzando solo frente a la televisión.

— ¿Sabías que las hormigas no duermen?

— ¿Qué? —la afirmación le parecía de lo más descabellada en boca de Draco.

—Lo mismo pensé, es increíble ¿cierto? Me pregunto cómo habrán descubierto eso— dijo el rubio mientras abría otra ventana para seguir investigando.

Harry parecía invisible.

Minutos después.

—Aquí está la prueba de que te quedarás calvo —le dijo un sonriente Draco— escucha: la gente rubia tiene más cabello que la gente de pelo oscuro. ¿Ves? Te dije, esa escritora estaba equivocada, lo Malfoy no se quedan calvos. Los Potter ya son otra cosa…

Harry estaba dormido en el sillón, con el mando en la mano.

Hasta que se despertó con un grito.

— ¡Harry! ¿Por qué me mentiste?—Draco parecía contrariado.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?—Harry se rascaba la cabeza, preguntándose si internet cambiaba la personalidad de los magos.

—Aquí dice que el setenta porciento de los norteamericanos no creen que el hombre haya llegado a Luna. Y tu dijiste que él hombre muggle sí había llegado a la Luna. No sabes nada sobre los muggles —negó con la cabeza. — Me pregunto porqué los magos nunca han ido. —Draco siguió divagando sobre las conspiraciones del gobierno estadounidense, la zona 51 y demás misterios extraterrestres.

El segundo día descubrió los fanfiction.

Harry ya lo sabía, hacía unos meses una Hermione histérica y alborotada le había entregado cientos de páginas muggles impresas, diciéndole un críptico _lee. _Así fue como comprendió porqué estaba con Draco. Las escritoras muggles al final de todo no estaban tan equivocadas. Sólo la escritora esa que había robado y manipulado su historia dejándolo como un debilucho manipulable y con pésimo gusto para elegir nombres.

Pensar que había muggles que veían más allá era reconfortante, además que le habían proveído de bastantes ideas para alegrar su relación con Draco.

Así que Draco pasó el segundo día leyendo historias pervertidas y muy reveladoras sobre su relación.

—Las muggles son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba—había dicho Draco, interrumpiendo su lectura.

—Sí, incluso entienden más que nosotros porqué estamos juntos.

—Yo lo entiendo, pero tu eres retrasado Potter— Draco sonrió— es por el sexo.

— ¿Sólo por el sexo? —Harry lo miró divertido.

—Y porque cocinas bien.

—Jódete.

—Jódeme —replicó Draco, con sonrisa sugerente.

—Cuándo quieras.

—En un rato más, quiero terminar esto —dijo apuntando a la pantalla y volviendo a su lectura.

Y así, Harry Potter fue reemplazado por un fic slash.

Harry se fue a la cama, con la idea de esperar a su rubio novio. Pero luego de tres horas, se durmió. Hasta que un grito horrorizado lo sacó de sus sueños.

— ¡Potter!

Harry, de un salto estuvo de pie, despierto, en posición de rescate con varita en mano. Segundos después estaba frente a un rubio con cara de haber visto a un demonio.

—Tengo... — Harry pensó que Draco estaba asustado— un… —respiró hondo, reuniendo fuerzas para continuar— hijo —con aquel final dramático, esperaba una respuesta igual de fulminante como lo que había leído.

— ¿Un hijo?—repitió, incrédulo que todo ese escándalo fuera por eso, él no se horrorizaría por la idea de tener un hijo — ¿Y?

— ¿Y?— Draco lo miraba alterado, no entendía como Potter no se daba cuenta del problema —Potter eres tonto, un hijo, yo, aquí — vocalizó a la vez que hacía señas con las manos, indicando que el hijo lo tendría él en su… ¿útero? Él no tenía útero.

Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Draco estaba indignado. —Potter, cállate, esto es serio. Explícame: ¿por qué te fuiste a China y me dejaste esperando un bebé?

— ¿Qué? —la cara de Harry era un poema.

— Eso, te fuiste a un monasterio. (1)

— Es ficción Draco, además tendría un buen motivo para dejarte solo con… eh... en ese estado —Harry encontraba todo eso hilarante. Aunque en principio se molestó porque su vida era de dominio público en el mundo muggle, él nada podía hacer y, al menos, lo imaginaban con Draco.

Harry volvió a la cama con un rubio a cuestas.

—Esa muggle era buena escritora —dijo Draco después de lo que parecían horas de hablar de aquella historia —sí, porque tú te volvías loco, en eso tiene razón.

—Bueno Draco, lo que digas.

—Y el sexo era genial.

—El sexo es genial Draco, no necesitas que una muggle te lo diga— Harry ya estaba aburrido.

—Fue tu idea, tú tienes la culpa de todo, acostúmbrate. Quiero saber qué pasa. ¿Volverás de la China? No pienso aceptarte —luego lo pensó. —Aunque estabas malo, y descubrí que cuando eres malo me gustas más —agregó Draco, deslizando una mano hacia la entrepierna de Harry.

—Draco, son las cinco de la mañana, no tengo ánimos para… detente, Draco… ¡joder! …dios…

Y con la cabeza de Draco perdida por lugares recónditos del cuerpo de Harry, la hora e internet pasaron a segundo plano. Por esa noche.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Al cuarto día, Draco había empeorado.

Draco se había levantado hacía horas o no se había acostado. Quería, necesitaba terminar una historia sobre él rescatando a Harry de Azkaban, y dirigiendo un monasterio dónde estaban su madre y su hermano pequeño, con varios Slytherins que ayudaron a derrotar al Lord. (2)

—Joder—Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, desordenándolo— ¡Harry!—llamó Draco. —Sí que las muggles están locas.

— ¿No habías dicho que eran inteligentes y que tenían un extremado buen gusto por juntarnos?— respondió un Harry recién despertado, al principio los gritos de Draco lo habían alarmado, pero ahora ni se demoró en buscar la varita. Probablemente era alguna cosa de esos fanfiction. Harry empezó a odiar a las muggles, estaban arruinando su vida sexual.

La verdad que a Harry no le interesaba mucho leer historias sobre su vida. Con la verdadera ya tenía más que suficiente.

—Cállate y lee, esto no es sobre nosotros—Draco seguía leyendo con una mezcla de repulsión, asombro y curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos, fijos en la pantalla. —Muggles locas—continuó—locas y pervertidas, esto es…enfermo.

Harry se rindió a la curiosidad, ya estaba despierto. Además lo que Draco leía no podía ser para tanto, quizás era alguno de esas historias dónde él estaba con Ginny.

Ciertamente, estaba equivocado. Lo que leyó era más que peor era... perturbador.

Quizá Draco tenía razón, y las muggles sí estaban locas.

— ¡Joder, Draco! ¿Con tú padre?— Harry estaba horrorizado. Lucius lo estaba…no podía siquiera pensarlo. Y ahora estaban en una tina y él… él se la estaba… ¡joder!

—En la historia no te desagradaba tanto la idea — dijo Draco sinceramente, pero aguantando la risa frente a la expresión en la cara de Harry. En realidad no lo encontraba tan descabellado, su padre era atractivo, era un Malfoy, y Potter tenía cierta inclinación hacia los magos rubios, elegantes y Malfoy.

—Draco, cierra la ventana, eso es enfermo y definitivamente no necesito esa imagen mental—dijo mientras apuntaba a la pantalla. —Aunque, si le mandamos la historia a tu padre, quizás le da un ataque al corazón, eso sería una buena recompensa por mi trauma.

—Harry…

—Demonios, quedé traumado de por vida. No podré dormir contigo sin pensar en ello.

Draco lo miró enojado.

—Potter —lo miró amenazante. —Dices su nombre cuando estés conmigo y te castro. Te castro y duermes en el sillón de por vida.

—No podrías soportarlo.

— ¿Quieres retarme?

Su duelo verbal pasó a duelo físico. Y cómo Harry quería demostrar que él no pensaría en Malfoy padre, terminaron en la habitación, comprobándolo.

**o.o.O.o.o**

El séptimo día, Draco le estaba comentando uno de los últimos "fics" que se había leído, uno de lo más pervertido, dónde ellos tenían sexo desenfrenado y caliente en la oficina de Snape. Todo un reto.

—Mira Harry —Draco indicaba la pantalla. —La autora amenazó con escribir un Drobby si no recibía comentarios… ¿Qué será eso? ¿Alguna maldición? Lo buscaré —decía mientras comenzaba a teclear "Drobby" en un buscador, con la experiencia de varios días adicto a internet.

Harry estaba pensando, de algo le sonaba ese nombre "Drobby", se parecía a "Drarry" como las muggles llamaban a su relación con Draco. Dra-rry, Dro-bby, _joder _—Draco espera, no lo busques…—la cara de Harry pasó de la duda al horror.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, evaporadas por el sonido de Draco cayéndose de la silla. Con la boca abierta y estupefacto.

En la pantalla había una imagen de un elegante rubio, sin camisa, que estaba de pie contra una pared, la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en el muro, con aspecto de estar disfrutando y más abajo, entre sus pantalones había un… un elfo doméstico, con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes nublados y una mano de aquel rubio sobre las largas orejas. (3)

Estaban idiotizados. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, como de duelo. Hasta que Draco recupero el habla y explotó.

— ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Harry mira!—Harry miraba aquella imagen con la boca abierta, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, el dibujo era demasiado realista. Draco lo miró, y no quería pensar que eso que había pasado por los ojos de Harry no era nada más que horror.

Esa escena era un ultraje, una abominación…pero ese Draco lo disfrutaba, no, no debía pensar en eso. Las muggles locas y pervertidas, sobretodo pervertidas que seguramente se excitaban al escribir y dibujar esas cosas, le estaban afectando el cerebro. Pensó que si veía algo ligeramente agradable en esa imagen, se mataría.

— ¡Con un elfo doméstico!— comenzó a reclamar Draco— debe ser un castigo por ser malo, o algo así. Las muggles deben pensar que soy un enfermo pervertido. Su boca ¡Harry! Su boca está...está en mi…¡Joder! No puedo creerlo, es ridículo. Ridículo e increíble. —Draco siguió despotricando contra la locura y perversión muggles. —Harry estoy total y definitivamente traumado—dijo Draco mientras cerraba la portátil. — Y una vez más, todas mis desgracias son culpa tuya — dijo dramáticamente. Luego lo pensó mejor y abrió la portátil. —Harry, tú me quieres, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió, pensando qué tramaba Draco.

—Acompáñame en mi dolor.

—No, Draco, no. Ni lo pienses.

Pero ya lo había pensado. Y antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo, lo rápidos dedos de Draco ya habían tecleado su sentencia.

—Draco, me leíste con tu padre, qué puede ser peor...

—Sólo una palabra—dijo Draco seriamente mirando a la pantalla—: Snape.

Harry sintió que sufría un derrame cerebral. Que lo mataban y lo revivían, solo para recordarle esa palabra y su significado, y volvían a matarlo.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Dos días después de sus insólitos descubrimientos, la portátil fue convertida en pequeños pedacitos de metal y las páginas de slash desterradas para siempre de sus vidas. O eso era lo que dijo Draco.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Un mes después.

Harry volteo la cabeza para mirar a Draco que volvía de la compra, ese día había sido agotador en el Ministerio y necesitaba besar a su sexy novio.

Draco se acercó y lo besó. Al terminar el beso, se separó un poco y sacó algo del bolsillo. Le acercó una bolsa con cosas de colores en su interior.

— Infla un globo —ordenó Draco. (4)

Harry lo miró sin comprender, pero siguió su orden.

Desde que descubrieron el slash Draco tenía ideas extrañas.

**FIN**

Referencias:

(1) De "Solo Vivir" de Livia. Lejos el mejor M-preg que he leído, sino el único. "Solo vivir" es mágico, es adictivo y es indispensable para cualquier slasher.

(2) "Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio" de Helena Dax. Al igual que todos sus fics, me encanta, presenta a un Draco maduro, fuerte y responsable. Y nos hace entender que los Slytherins no son malos por ser Slytherins.

(3) No he visto tal imagen, ni leído tal fic, me inspiré en "Profundo deseo", la parafilia de Carli-chan. Y me acordé de Inefable.

(4) "Globos". La parafilia de Sirem. Da para pensar en el Drarry cuando veo un globo.

Los datos inútiles son ciertos, lo del viaje a la Luna es discutible. Lo de Draco adicto a los drarrys me encanta.

No tengo nada en contra del Snarry ni del Lucius/Harry. Cada uno lee lo que quiere, espero no ofender, que no es mi intención.


End file.
